


Озаренные

by Alastory



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Action/Adventure, Battle, Blood and Injury, Bromance, Character Death, Death, Dreams and Nightmares, Epic Bromance, Friendship, Gen, Monsters, Suicide, Video Game Mechanics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastory/pseuds/Alastory
Summary: Мидория, один из тех, кого послали покончить с Охотой, встречает необычного обожженного охотника с высоким Озарением. Как и другие, обожженный охотник сходит с ума. И одно из видений у них общее — видение о бессмертной дружбе.
Kudos: 1





	Озаренные

Он встретил этого обожженного охотника на одном из заброшенных мостов Ярнама, где до самого заката голосили обезумевшие «мозги». Они звонко и нестройно пели, со свистом рассекали воздух тонкими, но очень мощными щупальцами, и один такой удар мог переломать все кости. Под мясистым здоровым сгустком плоти, сплетенной из тысячи тел посланников, облепленной сотней глаз, виднелось согбенное окровавленное тело девушки в нарядном платье. Весь ее остов искорежило, а тоненькая шея с трудом выдерживала такую ношу: местами обнажились позвонки. И все равно чудовищный многоокий мозг цеплялся за тело, не позволяя ему упасть и сломаться от тяжести. Быть может, не позволяя силой мысли.

Подходить к поющим «мозгам» — чистое безумие. Немало охотников, заслышав их тонкий вой, спрыгнуло с моста прямо на острые шпили. Они умирали одурманенными, но счастливыми.

Но тот охотник не спешил умирать, а, вооружившись пилой-топором, медленно подбирался к одному из поющих «мозгов», и прежде, чем щупальца захватило его тонкую высокую фигуру, бросился вперед и с плеча принялся рубить чудовище наискось. «Мозги» пришли в полное неистовство: сотни глаз заморгали, посылая в охотника проклятие за проклятием; меж тех глаз показались узкие зубастые морды и с вожделением и яростью защелкали зубами.

Проклятие то было иллюзией, но очень похожей на правду: под действием чудовищных глаз из тела охотника брызнула кровь — казалось, само собой, без всякой причины. Одежда быстро напитывалась влагой, темнела, а на мосту оставались крупные алые пятна, и все мерещилось, что еще чуть-чуть, и охотник просто развалится.

Но вот он в последний раз опустил меч-пилу, вот проклятый «мозг» в последний раз протяжно взвыл, и бой закончился. С ним рассеялся и морок. Обожженный охотник стоял цел и невредим: ни ран, ни пятен крови на мосту.

Покончив с одним чудовищем, обожженный охотник торопливо шарил в складках одеяния и в сумках на поясе, вынимал пузырек-другой, ломал горлышки, проглатывал залпом содержимое и вновь расправлял пилу-топор, чтобы кинуться в сумасбродную атаку.

Мидория никогда еще не видел таких четких движений, такого расчетливого безумия. И тех, кто выжил после чарующего пения «мозгов», — нет. И потому ему захотелось помочь неизвестному охотнику, который то ли недавно вошел в Сон, то ли никогда не выходил из него — просто Сны у них были разные.

И вот, когда очередной «поющий мозг», известный как Зимний Фонарь, выскочил из-за странных наростов, как будто собранных из окаменевших агонизирующих призраков, Мидория смело шагнул к нему и ткнул тростью, после чего выпустил плеть — та захлестнула плечи мозга, обмотала уродливую плоть и сжала, сдавила. Мозг завопил, и так громко, что у Мидории чуть барабанные перепонки не лопнули. Он схватился свободной рукой за ухо и почувствовал, как по шее стекает густая кровь. Сам он вдруг ощутил нестерпимое желание либо разбить голову о камни моста, либо спрыгнуть побыстрее на шпили, потому что ужасно, ужасно чесалось брюхо; либо кинуться на другого охотника и вцепиться в его глазницы пальцами, потому что и горло, и рот у него защищал платок, но… ничего из этого он не сделал.

Обожженный охотник выхватил с пояса магазинный пистолет и всадил сразу две ртутные пули в вытаращенные глаза мозга. Гнилая кровь брызнула во все стороны, из складок выскочили агонизирующие пасти, и тут же пила-топор вонзилась в мягкие извилины, собранные из трупов, разрубая мозг надвое. Мидорию обдало проклятой кровью с пяток до макушки, и он стал поспешно отплевываться, стирая с лица вонючую жижу. Ощупав мочки ушей, он не нашел крови, а поврежденные воплем «мозга» перепонки будто заросли. И тогда Мидория понял, что это была очередная иллюзия, очередной морок.

Но тут его ладони отняли, оттолкнули, и обожженный охотник насильно пихнул ему в рот пузырек, заставил запрокинуть голову. Горло обожгло, глаза заслезились, однако в голове сразу же прояснилось. От пузырька несло железом, густая вязкая жидкость в нем оказалась соленой.

— Не будешь убивать? — приглушенно спросил из-за платка на губах обожженный охотник, и только тогда Мидория заметил, что волосы у него алые с проседью, которая шла не клочками, а цельным пятном, огромным, на полголовы.

«Он обезумел, поседел от горя или увиденного, но потом обрел ясность разума. Разве такое возможно?» — догадался Мидория, разглядывая охотника. Тот, кажется, быстро потерял к нему интерес и, заприметив последнего монстра — огромный мозг на теле девушки, похожей на куклу, — уже готовил пилу для последней атаки.

— Что в бутылке? — успел прокричать Мидория вслед охотнику, но тот не ответил, а, разбежавшись, рывком нагнал неповоротливую фигуру и что есть силы рубанул по извилинам, располовинив их. Монстр истошно завизжал, но почти сразу завел свою ужасающую песнь и, выпустив щупальца, показав зубастые пасти, пихнул обожженного охотника к краю моста. Однако тот не дался, перекувыркнулся в противоположную сторону; затем, быстро подскочив, выхватил пистолет и всадил в монстра две ртутные пули. Еще два размашистых выпада пилой, и с мозгом было покончено.

Обожженный охотник сунул руку в сумку, достал последний пузырек и, стащив платок, выпил. Едва опустошив его, он снова натянул ткань на губы и нос, так что Мидория не успел разобрать, какое у него лицо.

Сообразив, что с приготовлениями покончено, Мидория, прочистил горло и робко двинулся к блестящей от крови и слизи фигуре, закутанной в толстый кожаный плащ с широкими железными наручами вместо рукавов. Но прежде, чем Мидория заговорил, обожженный охотник резким движением обернулся к нему и выставил пилу-топор.

— Эм… п-простите, я не хотел вас беспокоить… — неловко ступая, запинаясь в словах, начал Мидория, на что обожженный охотник нахмурился. — Я не… не успел вас поблагодарить за… панацею? Это была ведь панацея?

— Успокоительное. Густая кровь. Еще одно кровослужение, — глухо ответил тот.

— Ах вот как… Опасное… дело… — смутившись, пробормотал Мидория.

— Не опаснее, чем сойти с этого моста, — парировал охотник, и Мидория жутко покраснел, потому что почувствовал себя ужасно глупым. Нередко он недоедал, его множество раз разрывали чудовища, и на этом пути он потерял немало крови, но вот способность краснеть он не утратил, нет.

— Вы можете назвать свое имя? — робко спросил он, на что обожженный охотник холодно спросил:

— Зачем оно вам? Впрочем, Тодороки. Без имени или с именем — это ничего не меняет.

— Благодарю, что назвали имя. И от всей души благодарю вас, Тодороки, что спасли мою жизнь, — Мидория низко поклонился, а когда выпрямился, неловко улыбнулся и назвался сам: — Меня зовут Мидория, и я, как и все…

— Здесь все для одной цели — пережить Охоту. Только и всего. Не нужно формальностей. Не прощаюсь, — бросил напоследок Тодороки и торопливо зашагал прочь с моста — к подъемной узорчатой клетке, с помощью которой и оказался здесь. Мидория, сообразив, куда он, встрепенулся и ускорил шаг, чтобы подняться вместе с ним. Оставаться здесь ему не хотелось.

В итоге они поднялись на крышу едва ли не в обнимку — так было тесно в клетке. От обожженного охотника Тодороки с такой силой разило кровью, что Мидория едва ли не распрощался с завтраком: солониной и сухарями. И в то же время ему постепенно все больше и больше нравилась эта крепкая вонь, похожая на ту, что бывает от тухлой рыбы или ржавого железа.

«Во мне просыпается чудовище», — с печалью подумал он, но больше ничего не сказал ни себе, ни Тодороки.

***

— Как вы оказались здесь… Тодороки? — между стрельбой по высоким и бледным мужчинам в церковных одеждах поинтересовался Мидория, но его временный спутник не ответил — вместо этого он вырвался вперед и парочкой взмахов прикончил злобных незнакомцев. По тому, как удлинились их лица, по вытянутым телам и конечностям уже было ясно: они не люди.

— Не помню, — наконец глухо ответил Тодороки, после чего присел у поверженных тел и принялся обшаривать карманы. В его испачканной засохшей кровью перчатке блеснул камешек — кажется, обычный осколок кровавика.

— В таком случае… куда вы идете? — не меняя вежливого тона, попытался снова Мидория, на что Тодороки резко выпрямился и воздел палец к небу.

— К нему. Или к ней. Она так поет… кричит… шепчет, что разрывает мне голову, — совершенно спокойно признался Тодороки, и от этого признания Мидория вздрогнул, на секунду забыв, как дышать. Сказанное сулило и добро, и зло.

Если обожженный охотник видит Великого, который уселся на крыше Собора, выходит, что перед ним, Мидорией, очередной Озаренный. И раз Озаренный, то он наверняка захочет ему, Мидории, помочь. Другое дело, что если этот Великий уже свел Тодороки с ума, тот в любой момент может ударить в спину или подвести Мидорию под кровавую жертву.

— Но перед вами… Бог. Разве вы не страшитесь? — с недоумением спросил Мидория, исподлобья поглядывая на Тодороки, стараясь узнать, что же он прячет под платком. Болезнь? Поражение тела? Проклятие? Зубы чудовища? Очень многие в Старом Ярнаме уже обратились. Очень многие скрывали свои язвы и клочки шерсти под перчатками и платками. Что же прячет Тодороки?

Заметив его подозрительный взгляд, Тодороки нервным резким движением сдернул платок с лица и показал чистую белую кожу и тонкие черты благородного господина, какие с трудом встретишь среди безумцев и чудовищ Ярнама.

— Мы не можем преодолеть Охоту, пока не найдем пепельную кровь… но так случилось, что пепельная кровь… у меня, — с кривой усмешкой пробормотал он и, закатав рукав плаща, сдернул перчатку, а затем ловким движением вынул чистый кинжал из ножен, чтобы резануть себя по ладони.  
В бледно-розовом лунном свете блеснула серебристая кровь.

— Но правда в том, что как найдешь пепельную кровь… ничего не случится. Ровным счетом ничего! Только ее вой, — резко кивнул он в сторону фигуры Великого, после чего вытащил из внутреннего кармана плаща чистый платок, которым стер с ножа пепельную кровь и замотал рассеченную ладонь.  
Мидория глядел на обожженного охотника во все глаза, и, даже когда он закончил обматывать руку — все равно глядел. Что же такого сказать новому знакомцу, Мидория все никак не мог придумать, но тут услышал в слегка безумном шепоте зацепку:

— Отец все искал кровь для исцеления, наслушался про Церковь… притащил сюда нас, и где мы теперь?.. От кровослужения мать совсем свихнулась, а я свихнулся только теперь. Когда же она замолкнет? Когда же прекратит твердить «Ибраитас… Ибраитас», я даже не знаю, что это значит!  
Умолкни уже, паршивая семирукая тварь! Не хотел бы считать твои лапы, но те так и лезут в глаза!..  
Тодороки в раздражении взъерошил алые с сединой волосы и убрал более-менее чистой ладонью со лба, попутно смахивая выступившие капли пота. Заметив это, Мидория подошел к нему ближе и, пошарив в кармашках на своем жилете, протянул ему колокольчик:

— Позвоните. И позовите меня. Всего лишь формальность, но ваше Озарение снизится… И боль перестанет терзать голову. Вам больше нельзя… успокоительного. И отголосков крови. И знания безумца, — участливо забормотал он, на что Тодороки ударил его по руке, выбивая колокольчик, однако упасть ему не дал и машинально поймал раньше, чем тот ударился о мостовую. Подкинув и перехватив, сжав в кулаке вещицу, Тодороки скрипнул зубами, но все-таки ухватился за рожок, протянутый через ушко колокольчика, и позвонил, — глубокий серебряный звон разнесся по округе.

— Мидория! — процедил Тодороки, почти сразу охнул, упал на колени и, выронив колокольчик, схватился за голову. Задышал быстро и неровно, но потом медленнее, медленнее…

— Помогло? — тихо спросил Мидория, подбирая колокольчик и наклоняясь к нему, чтобы протянуть руку и помочь встать.

— Немного, — тихо признался Тодороки, хватаясь за ладонь и тяжело поднимаясь.

Его слегка шатало.

Глаза же Мидории горели огнем многих чудовищ. Но истинное чудовище ждало их на мосту.

***

Когда они двинулись к мосту Округа (не потому, что их что-то вело, а потому, что они бежали от безжалостного ока Великого), уже между скученных опустевших домов им встретилась низкая фигура, закутанная в черные перья. Поначалу и Тодороки, и Мидории показалось, что это очередная монструозная ворона, но как они ошибались!

— А, охотники, — прокаркала фигура и вся как-то вытянулась. — Озаренные. Знающие. Почти чудовища. Что в вас теперь больше: человека или чудовища?

Тодороки тут же схватился за рукоять пилы-топора, но распрямить его Мидория не позволил. Он мягко оттолкнул Тодороки себе за спину, а сам двинулся к низковатой фигуре, вооруженной изогнутым клинком — на вид как будто разборным.

— Простите… что вы сказали? Мы не из этих мест… — как можно вежливее и спокойнее начал Мидория, на что человек-ворон глухо засмеялся.

— Чужестранцы? Ну и в переплет вы попали. Готовьтесь к худшему. Людей больше не осталось — все они превратились в плотоядных чудовищ.

— Чудовищ? Или… все те… все из Старого Ярнама… — чувствуя, как трясутся губы, с трудом выговорил Мидория.

— Люди, конечно. Но и охотники. Чего вы трясетесь? Охотник должен охотиться. Пусть даже на охотников. Но это работа не для всех, не советую пятнать руки. Прежде всего, охотник должен охотиться на чудовищ. Остальное… остальное оставьте мне.

— Говори яснее! Зачем ты нас поджидал? — не выдержал и спросил Тодороки, на что человек-ворон лишь вопросительно наклонил клюв-маску, всем видом показывая, что все уже сказал.

— Значит… Значит эти тела охотников на могилах… те, кого пожирали чудовищные псы… — путаясь в словах, все никак не мог спросить о страшных вещах, свидетелем которых был, Мидория.

— Не жалей пьянчужек. В Ярнаме производят больше крови, чем спиртного, поскольку она опьяняет сильнее любого средства. Немудрено потерять голову. А там и человечность. Не советую путаться у меня под ногами. Убивать пьянчужек — тоже работа, но пусть ее делает один. Ну что ж, рад знакомству, — проронил человек-ворон, прикоснулся к шляпе-колпаку с почти бесформенными полями, качнул маской-клювом и медленно зашагал прочь, ловко обходя гробы на цепях и углы домишек, выпрыгивающих на дорогу как будто из ниоткуда.

— Что ему было надо? О чем это он? — с раздражением спросил у Мидории Тодороки. Он все еще цеплялся за рукоять пилы-топора, жалея, что не пустил его в ход.

— Вам надо поберечься, Тодороки. В этом месте… нельзя нападать на каждого. Нельзя убивать каждого… понимаете, Тодороки? — и Мидория очень внимательно поглядел ему в лицо, стараясь поймать взгляд разномастных… разномастных?.. глаз. Только теперь он заметил, что у обожженного охотника разные глаза — серый и бирюзовый, — а лицо его как будто сшито из двух половинок: жестокой и милосердно-напуганной.

— Что значит «поберечься»? Хоть ты не говори загадками! Это место… и эти люди… вот где уже у меня! — и Тодороки хлопнул себя по укрытому платком горлу.

Мидория вздохнул и снова поглядел ему в глаза, стараясь удержать контакт и передать хотя бы выражением лица: мне очень жаль, но ничего с этим не сделать. А что здесь творится — не объяснить. Но Тодороки не из тех, кто понятлив, — и эта мысль приходит в голову Мидории так же быстро, как и та, зачем их встретил охотник-ворон. Да, он — тоже охотник.

— Тот человек хотел убедиться, что нас не придется убивать. Все-таки он один, а нас двое, — начал объяснять Мидория. Но до того, как Тодороки возразил, что их совместное путешествие случайно и временно (а он хотел, это читалось в его глазах), Мидория поспешно добавил: — Да, конечно, он ошибается. Но мы все ошибаемся, нам важно знать только самое… главное. И он хотел знать только одно: безумны ли мы? Чудовища ли мы? Боюсь, нам нельзя злоупотреблять кровью. Он сказал «пьянчужки», сказал, что здесь производят больше крови, чем спиртного…

— Я потерял нить твоих рассуждений почти сразу, — с раздражением оборвал его Тодороки. — Если коротко: он враг? Или нет?

— Нет, что вы! Нет, он такой же охотник! А охотникам надо держаться вместе. Он только просит… не помогать тем, кто безумен… Но как помочь тем, кто безумен? Они же бросаются и бросаются… Некоторые превращаются, а некоторые… интересно, почему?..

— Ты опять бормочешь, и тебя не понять. Неважно. Я иду к площади, поищу другой вход, — объявил Тодороки и, не дожидаясь ответа, зашагал вперед.

Мидория, глубоко вздохнув, поплелся за ним. Если они еще в старом Сне, то на площади никого нет. А если они встретились в другом Сне…

***

Стоило им добраться, обходя брошенные катафалки, до середины моста, как послышался звонкий, раздражающий перепонки визг, а затем и яростное рычание. И только Тодороки и Мидория обернулись, как увидели среди шпилей на зубце огромную костлявую фигуру, поросшую то ли длинным белым мхом, то ли редкой шерстью, похожей чем-то на человеческий волос. Существо повело уродливой мордой без ноздрей и без глаз, принюхалось, а затем раскрыло пасть, полную частых волчьих зубов, и вновь завыло, заскрежетало, завизжало, и почему-то в этом странном звуке слышался человеческий голос.

— О нет… — простонал Мидория, лихорадочно шаря по карманам, выискивая огненную бумагу. Он бросил быстрый вопросительный взгляд на Тодороки, но тот лишь покачал головой.

— Надо разделиться! — быстро приободрился Мидория. — Вы пойдете к бедрам, как только спрыгнет, а я буду отвлекать издалека… У бедер безопасно, так что…

Но договорить он не успел. Чудовище легким и плавным прыжком, будто ничего не весит, соскочило с зубца и с глухим стуком приземлилось на все лапы прямиком перед ними — вздрогнули булыжники мостовой, грохнул какой-то гроб, перевернулась парочка трупов. Приземлившись, чудовище тут же кинулось к охотникам, да так стремительно, что Мидория и трость вытащить не успел, как его сбили с ног лапой поменьше, а Тодороки — лапой побольше: она шла уродливыми буграми, сплетенная из мха и волоса, с мышцами наружу, и все это било так больно, что Тодороки не просто свалился как подкошенный — у него изо рта хлынула кровь. И он, придавленный лапой, сжатый когтями, захрипел в смертельной агонии.

Мидория потряс головой, вслушиваясь в глубокую звенящую тишину в ушах — от удара ему повредило голову, — но все-таки встал, еще пошатываясь. Перед глазами все плыло. К тому же он потерял треуголку. Мостовая плясала под ногами, найти точку опоры не получалось. Мидория потряс головой, машинально стер кровь, испачкавшую грудь и ухо, нашарил шляпу, надел, а после стал мало-помалу разбирать урчание и хруст костей. Проморгавшись, помотав еще головой, Мидория прищурился, напряг зрение, и все вокруг перестало выглядеть сплошным цветным пятном. И тогда он увидел, что чудовище, раздирая одежду когтями малой лапы, пытается достать до живота Тодороки — тот, будто весь переломанный, лежал на мостовой и не шевелился. Под ним уже расплылась большая лужа крови.

— Черт… да будь ты… ПРОКЛЯТ! — не ожидая сам от себя, рявкнул Мидория и так страшно заскрежетал зубами, что мимоходом подумал: сломаются. Но скоро и эта мысль, как и многие другие, среди которых металось отчаянное «Не поможет! Поздно, не поможет!», оставили его, и разум затопил чистый расчетливый гнев. Рука сама нашла на поясе сумку, а в ней — кастет, прозванный Кулак Гратии, чистый кусок металла, который вечно оттягивал пояс. Но теперь кастет был нужен как никогда: контролировать плеть Мидория уже просто не мог. И вести долгий бой — тоже.

Поэтому он просунул пальцы в кастет, кое-как встал потверже на пятки и, собравшись с силами, приказал телу заткнуться: не болеть мышцами, не выть наверняка поврежденными органами. Приказал ушам не докучать и не искажать звуки, не мешать стоять прямо. Конечно, все эти приказы — чистое самовнушение, но помогало, и уже мгновение спустя он был собран и готов. К тому же в самом дальнем кармашке нашелся обломок кости, от которого почему-то любой мог двигаться и проворнее, и неуловимее. Как раз то что надо, чтобы стать быстрее волчьих зубов.

И Мидория метнулся к чудовищу, в самый последний момент ловко пригибаясь, чтобы когти что левой, что правой лапы не смахнули с плеч голову. Быстрым перекатом Мидория ушел от удара ноги, не позволил навалиться на себя громоздкому телу, а вместо этого подскочил, оперся стопой о колено чудовища и направил кастет прямо под торчащие ребра, кое-как защищавшие съежившееся сердце. Удар смял их, раскрошил, а зверь дико взвыл и принялся прыгать вперед-назад, махать лапами из стороны в сторону. Мидории едва удалось отскочить и зайти ему за спину, чтобы не получить смертельного удара. Повезло, что у чудовища не оказалось хвоста, а двигалось оно не совсем верно: видимо, было подслеповато и надеялось только на нюх.

Улучив минуту, Мидория опять подскочил к чудовищу, в один прыжок оказался на тощем колене, но в этот раз метил не под ребра, а в челюсть. Собравшись с силами, он прежде, чем когти малой лапы добрались до него, размахнулся и пустил всю тяжесть кастета под челюсть монстра, стараясь ее сломать.

Хрустнула кость, челюсть отвисла, вывалился длинный горячий язык, и тогда Мидория в два прыжка оказался на плечах монстра, вцепился тому в поврежденную морду и, не обращая внимание на смердящее дыхание, на дикий визг и хрипы, которые рвались из тонкого горла, стал бить чудовища по пластинам, где должны были остаться глаза, по горлу, по глотке — куда придется. Очень скоро кровь покрыла его с ног до головы, но он этого не заметил, как и того, что ухватился за рога монстра. Враг вдруг грузно свалился спиной на мостовую, выгибаясь и корчась в агонии. Видимо, удар под челюсть не только снес ее, но и раскрошил хрупкую черепную коробку, осколки которой попали в мозг, отчего чудовище потеряло подвижность и впало в безумие боли.

А Мидория все бил его и бил, себя не помня — лишь стискивал зубы, чтобы не откусить язык.

Наконец он вымотался и уронил карающую руку. Чудовище уже давно не двигалось. И пусть от его морды осталось одно кровавое месиво, в котором едва угадывалась форма, но под кожистой пластиной, обтянувшей морду… под кожистой пластиной вдруг оказался раздавленный человеческий глаз… Два глаза. Заметив их останки, Мидория с трудом вытащил пальцы из кастета, поднес окровавленные руки к лицу и… глухо разрыдался.

Рыдания эти были безумны, отчаянны, рвались из глубины души, но длились недолго. Так же резко, как зарыдал, Мидория умолк, подскочил и бросился к оставленному на камнях мостовой Тодороки. Тот уже не шевелился и почти не дышал. Глаза его закатились. Мидория упал перед ним на колени и осторожно затряс, не давая уйти насовсем.

— Тодороки… Тодороки! Вы не можете умереть. Не сейчас! — в панике захрипел Мидория и с досадой поморщился: голос отказывал ему. Видимо, он что-то кричал, когда напал на чудовище, и тогда истощил связки. Прочистив горло, облизав спекшиеся губы, он попробовал еще раз: — Не умирайте, Тодороки! Вы опять попадете в Сон Охотника! А потом вернетесь, но уже в другой Ярнам! Чудовище будет живо! Эти несчастные — живы! А мы с вами… никогда не встретимся!

На его то ли отчаянный шепот, то ли надрывный сип Тодороки лишь захрипел. В горле у него что-то забулькало. Глаза остановились, веки в последний раз дрогнули, и он испустил дух на руках Мидории.  
Осознав, что спутник мертв, Мидория мелко задрожал, заскрипел зубами, но слез… слез больше не было.

Не прошло и минуты, как он встал и двинулся к чудовищу. Приложился к его трупу, отошел, двинулся дальше. Приложился к другому трупу. Отошел. Двинулся дальше. И спустя несколько минут Мидория обошел всех мертвых на мосту, собирая у них Отголоски Крови. Поискав глазами укромный уголок здесь, на мосту, он, даже не оборачиваясь к Тодороки, направился туда, чтобы протиснуться между двумя сваленными гробами. Стоило их потревожить, как внутри кто-то забился, но Мидории было все равно.

Устроившись на холодном камне, закутавшись поудобнее в плащ и натянув треуголку на лицо, он быстрым отточенным движением вытащил из ножен заготовленный нож и вскрыл себе горло. Мастерство этого движения было таково, что он даже не почувствовал боли, а только едва понял, что платок и медальон — уже порядком залитые кровью чудовища — пачкает свежая кровь. Мир померк в глазах, и он ощутил терпкий запах белых цветов.

Мидория поспешно распахнул глаза, и вовремя: Тодороки еще не коснулся плит, еще никуда не ушел. Он стоял с непокрытой головой и спущенным на шею платком, так что теперь можно было увидеть и его прекрасно выточенные губы, и мягко выпирающие скулы. Тодороки вглядывался в посланников, которые тянули к нему тощие уродливые ручонки.

— Тодороки! — крикнул Мидория, понимая, конечно, что его крик теперь не громче шепота ветра, но охотник почему-то его заметил, обернулся и приветственно кивнул. Узнал. Значит, все было не зря. Значит, еще не поздно.

Мидория торопливо приблизился к нему и встал рядом, изнывая от желания рассказать все, что знает, но Тодороки не спешил ни спрашивать, ни поворачивать к нему голову: он неотрывно смотрел на посланников, пока не указал на одного, самого крайнего, и не сказал:

— Кажется, это мой брат. Старший брат. Безумие, не так ли?

Мидория застыл, как громом пораженный, хотя ему, бесплотному призраку сейчас, легкой тени, едва заметной для Тодороки, уже никак не застыть, никак не погибнуть.

— Как вы узнали? — только и спросил он у Тодороки.

В ответ тот лишь пожал плечами.

— Он протянул мне оружие. А так… я никогда о нем не знал. Он умер слишком рано. Я был младенцем, когда его отдали Церкви… для исцеления. Мой отец до последнего верил Церкви, пока не превратился в горящее чудовище. Да, у него кровь стала огнем, не удивляйся. Он сжег целый квартал в Ярнаме. Но не в этом Ярнаме, а каком-то другом. Я — пришлый. Как и вся моя семья.

Вдруг он поднял на бесплотного Мидорию глаза и спросил:

— Какая у меня была кровь? Когда… когда монстр убил меня? Не та? Не бледная?

— И какое счастье, что не бледная! Вы можете проснуться, Тодороки! — с таким облегчением в голосе заговорил Мидория, что Тодороки заметно вздрогнул. На лице его, теперь не скрытом платком, проступили и недоверие, и ужас, и смущение.

И Мидория, любуясь им таким — теперь по-человечески живым, — заговорил снова, с жаром, стараясь убедить:

— Этот кошмар… имеет конец! Я научу вас, как выйти! Я все-все расскажу, но прошу… прошу, оставьте свою семью. Они никогда уже не выйдут из Ярнама, из Сна, а вы живы, вы — сможете.

— Предлагаешь мне бросить семью? Дорогих людей? Последнее, что у меня осталось? — грозно начал Тодороки, на что Мидория с такой силой помотал головой, что у него накренилась треуголка.

— А что тогда?

— Вашей семьи давно нет. Все погибли. Их останки вы заберете, когда очнетесь ото Сна, от Кошмара. Никого не вернуть, поймите, Тодороки!

— Откуда тебе знать? И откуда такая забота? — нахмурился Тодороки.

Мидория с трудом улыбнулся ему, но сказать ничего не сказал. Как начать — он до сих пор не знал. Вот они уже встретились, снова умерли, а как поведать обо всех бесконечных снах, о бесконечных скитаниях — он не знал.

— Что ты утаиваешь, Мидория? И почему… почему я думаю, что тебя знаю? — первый вопрос прозвучал грозно, а второй — с явной растерянностью, и это немного приободрило Мидорию. Он, набрав побольше воздуха в грудь, медленно выдохнул и уже тогда спокойно, тщательно подбирая слова, объяснил:

— Сегодня — не первая наша встреча, Тодороки. Возможно, было множество других, но мы друг друга не узнали. В этом аду, где не помнишь лица родных, собственную историю, ничего удивительного. Все живут одним днем.

— Продолжай, — оторопело потребовал Тодороки, и Мидория, еще раз глубоко вздохнув, повел рассказ дальше:

— Я тоже немногое помню. Кроме матушки и ее смерти… то, как я приходил сюда. То, как получил руну, и теперь я обречен вечно возвращаться в Сон Охотника. Я знаю, вы тоже получили руну, поэтому прокляты. Мы говорили с вам об этом… в те три дня, когда вместе охотились в Ярнаме. Когда вместе дошли до Кейнхерста, но не смогли пробиться — там у ворот грозный страж, который и убил нас. Но за те три дня мы сдружились. Я прекрасно помню вас, Тодороки. А вы меня, к сожалению, нет.

— Этого не может быть, — упрямо мотнул головой Тодороки и уже открыл рот, чтобы задать какой-нибудь вопрос, но Мидория, опережая его мысли, сам стал сыпать фактами:

— Ваш отец был ранен при Охоте, принял кровь от Церкви и обратился прямо во время кровослужения. Он загорелся и опалил Собор, его убивала половина Ярнама. Не только охотники, но и простые горожане с вилами. Ваша матушка давно была нездорова, а тут, услышав рев мужа, она выбросилась из окна. А вашу сестру потащили на костер. Ее пытался отбить ваш старший брат — самый старший — но ему проломили голову. В ту ночь очень многие обратились, и Пороховые Бочонки затопили улицы кровью. Вы спаслись чудом, вас увезли в Бюргенверт и некоторое время изучали, но не нашли ничего необычного и передали новым охотникам. У одного из них вы и получили руну — он был при смерти, разорвало чудовище. Позже вы тоже умерли и встретились с Германом, старым охотником. И теперь многие-многие годы пытаетесь преодолеть Охоту. У вас теперь иногда проявляется бледная кровь, но, к счастью, вы — не избранный, не дитя. Вы сможете выйти из кошмара.

И Мидория замолк, выжидающе вглядываясь в лицо Тодороки. А тот с крайне удивленным видом смотрел куда-то мимо его лица, стараясь переварить все сказанное. Наконец он выдохнул:

— Никогда не разбирал, что ты бормочешь, но пока что выходит так, будто ты знаешь побольше меня. Неужели ты и правда мой друг?

Мидория робко улыбнулся:

— Я тоже не могу в это поверить. Но… уверяю: намерения у меня самые дружественные. Пусть и способ, о котором я расскажу, звучит странно, ужасно…

— Ты еще ничего не сказал. Скажи — и я решу, стоит ли тебе доверять, — скептически заметил Тодороки, на что Мидория с немного глупой улыбкой энергично закивал.

— Вы сейчас умерли, а я победил чудовище. Там, в Ярнаме. Конечно, собрал Отголоски Крови. Я уже много ночей вас ищу, тщательно собираю Отголоски и ничего не трачу… Так вот, теперь их много. Так много, что это уже опасно как для Германа, так и для того, кто за ним стоит. Даже сейчас он слышит нас, но ничего…

Тодороки беспокойно повертел головой, но никого не заметил. Ни Куклы, ни Германа, никого — только огромную бледную луну на небе.

— О ком ты говоришь? — с подозрением спросил он, но Мидория только покачал головой.

— Следуйте моему плану, и вам не придется его видеть. Это и не нужно — он либо подчинит вас, либо съест. Вы не годитесь быть его ребенком, так что… Поверьте, вам не нужно про него знать. Вы и так пугаете его своим Озарением… простите, у вас так много знаний потому, что я всегда делился с вами Знаниями Безумца. Я хотел, чтобы вы видели ровно то же, что и я, а вы… вы обрели лишь несчастье.  
Мидория виновато склонил голову и очень долго молчал.

— Так что за способ? — вновь поторопил его Тодороки.

— Вы найдете мой труп в Ярнаме… О, это будет просто: мое тело осталось на мосту, где мы только что сражались. В самом углу, между гробами. Я очень отличаюсь от остальных, тело мое маленькое… У меня вы найдете невообразимо много Отголосков и других ценностей: осколки и целые камни кровавика, эликсиры… в общем, все самое ценное для умелого охотника. Вернитесь со всем этим в Сон и обменяйте Отголоски у куклы… Возьмите силу. А после… после Герман вас подзовет и скажет, что хватит, охота окончена. И пусть вы не всех убили, для вас… время проснуться. Он убьет вас здесь, и так вы покинете сон невредимым. Навсегда. Вот и весь план.

— И откуда мне знать, что смерть от рук Германа — освобождение?

Мидория пожал плечами:

— Так говорят… так пишут те, кто подсмотрел за ним. Если найти его старую мастерскую… А может, все совсем не так, я уже точно не помню. Путешествие между снами искажает память. Мне очень жаль, Тодороки.

Тот вместо ответа наградил его долгим и очень внимательным взглядом. Некоторое время они изучали друг друга, озаренные мистическим светом бледной луны, и в ее лучах Мидория казался не таким уж призраком.

Наконец Тодороки разомкнул губы и очень сдержанно сказал:

— Хорошо. Возможно, я проверю твой совет на своей шкуре. Возможно, это будет стоить мне жизни, ну так что ж? Все равно цикл смерти и перерождения надо прервать. Не прощаюсь, — сухо закончил он и уж было коснулся плиты, как его окликнул Мидория:

— Погодите! Нет! — он панически протянул Тодороки руку, пытаясь схватить того за рукав, но пальцы просто прошли сквозь одежду.

— Что такое? — обернулся к нему Тодороки и нахмурился.

Вскинув нелепые брови, со страдальческой складкой на лбу, Мидория кое-как из себя выдавил:

— Мы можем… мы можем… встретиться там друзьями? Если повезет встретиться? Я могу… рассчитывать на вашу дружбу? — и он робко протянул призрачную руку, даже не надеясь, что ее пожмут.

Тодороки некоторое время пристально изучал его лицо, потом опустил взгляд на руку, затянутую в грубую кожаную перчатку, потом снова вгляделся в лицо… и наконец обхватил призрачные пальцы Мидории своими. Прикосновения оба не чувствовали, да и не могли чувствовать, зато могли стоять под луной, озаренные теперь уж бледно-розовым светом, и смотреть друг другу в глаза. Вместо прощания Мидория пробормотал:

— Кажется, какой-то охотник убил Ром. Теперь время бежит быстрее.

— Не понимаю, — Тодороки вскинул бровь. — И знаю, что никогда не пойму. Не прощаюсь, — бросил он, отнял ладонь и резко отвернулся, чтобы коснуться плиты. Какой-то миг, и он тоже побледнел, потерял плотность, пока совсем не исчез.

Мидория поднял глаза на луну и увидел первым из первых: там завис жуткий костлявый силуэт.


End file.
